


Can You See Me?

by alexrawrmonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexrawrmonster/pseuds/alexrawrmonster
Summary: Kade is your average guy, with one minor difference, Kade can see the pain of others manifested on their physical body. When Kade meets Dean Winchester - the most damaged human he has ever seen - what will happen to Kade's seemingly ordinary life.**On hiatus// potentially permanent**





	1. 101 Ways to Kill a Demon

Walking down a bustling street Kade found himself wandering past a local diner. His eyes flashing reflexively between streetgoers and patrons alike, always a voyeur never interfering. He had learned that lesson young, he often times couldn’t help and so he didn’t interfere. Kade was special, Kade saw maladies of the mind and soul as if they were physical. The damage looked to be normal cuts, scrapes, bruises, hell even a fever or two manifested in his day, but the most noticeable distinction was the faint glow that the mental damage put off. He often looked past it as an adult, growing used to the secret knowledge he possessed.

Thrown in asylums because of antiquated beliefs and assinine assumptions Kade had learned to keep his mouth shut. So shut in fact that he hadn’t opened up in the last ten years. Not to anyone, well unless you count his fish Gilbert.

Shivering lightly in the winter air Kade dodged into the dimly lit diner, rubbing at his icy arms. Sitting on his usual bar stool he looked over to Amaretta

“Morning Mary,” he chimed,

“Morning Kade, what can I get for ya?” She asked from across the small kitchen,

“Mocha, heavy whip today.” He said, his laugh a sprinkling of glitter on an otherwise dreary day. Rain began to drizzle outside as Mary poured his drink. He could see the pain she shouldered, as her shoulders were always stained with glowing blood as filleted out indents of flesh and gore sat on either side of her plain face. He always made sure to give her a smile, he always smiled at the breaking down ones.

“Thanks Amaretta,” he said, laying some cash down on the table to cover his charges and a decent tip. She beamed at him and walked over to assist the next patron.

Kade’s eyes swam through the patrons, look but don’t touch, a safe philosophy if not a cowardly one. Taking a sip of the foaming beverage in front of him he heard the door’s entry bell ringing as another patron entered the building. His golden eyes slid to the corner door, as he took note of the new patron entering, his lips parted slightly, shock prying his eyes open as if to see something he was missing some detail wrong but no, the man who walked in was coated in a glowing red syrup, with chunks missing from his shoulders, his arms, his chest, and small bite marks covered him. He walked in and sat down at the bar, ordering a cheeseburger and a beer at noon.

Kade felt his hand come up under his nose to try to hide his agape mouth, he had never seen someone at this magnitude, never, not even his own reflection after he attempted suicide at thirteen. This man had clearly gone through hell, fought his own demons, and wasn’t okay. Kade clenched his fist tightly, piercing his palm skin with his fingernails, he had promised himself a long time ago he wouldn’t interfere anymore, but, that was then. Stealing glances at the man, he seemed to be researching something in a large dusty volume while guzzling the beer.

The man looked over at Kade, his eyes narrowed, Kade blushed and sheepishly looked away, turning back to his coffee.

Kade took a deep breath, held it as long as he could, let it out, grabbed his mocha, and walked over to the man.

“Hi, I’m Kade.” He said, holding his slightly shaking hand out, the nails on his right hand disappearing into a golden mist as he spoke: anxiety.

“Dean.” The man said gruffly, ignoring Kade’s shaking hand.

“May I?” He asked gently,

“It’s a free country.” The sass on this one. Kade grabbed the bridge of nose and exhaled a shaky breath,

“I don’t know what I’m doing here.” He said quietly,

“Well that makes two of us.” Dean said, taking another swig of his beer and ordering another one.

“This guy bothering you sweetie?” Amaretta asked,

“Yeah, actually.” Dean said gruffly,

“I wasn’t talking to you hon,”

“Kade, sweetie, this big ol’ tough guy bothering you?”

“Oh no Mary, thank you.” He said gently, she patted his shoulder and walked off. Dean grumbled and went back to his book. Kade watched as what was left of Dean’s already short fingernails turned gold and shrunk. I’m making him nervous, he mused.

“Whatcha reading? Anything good? I like fantasy myself.” He mused,

“None of your business.” Dean said, shutting the book and sitting up, looking Kade in the eyes. Dean’s were green, little emeralds, showing gold and bloodshot.

“You look tired,” Kade said, running his left hand along his right arm, over some indented crevices of the flesh that only really existed in his head. Dean grumbled in assent, or was it dissent, Kade wasn’t entirely sure. Kade looked down, in golden hallucination he could see Dean’s ribcage, “you’re homeless.” He whispered, covering his mouth hoping Dean hadn’t heard, he clearly had. Mary dropped off the beer for Dean and continued on her rounds. Dean’s jaw set,

“Look did you just come over here to judge me? Because you did, you had your fun, now go back to your seat or just shut your pie hole.” He yelled, reopening his book and continuing to read. Kade sighed, quietly returning to his drink. This is exactly why he didn’t interfere anymore.

“Forgive me, I’m a monster, but I truly meant well.” He said, rubbing his face as he walked away, Dean’s eyes widened as he watched the thin man walk away, carrying stress in his whole being, a slight shiver running through his body, just enough that Dean could see it.

“What are you?” He whispered, not audible enough that Kade could hear, Dean left money on the table to cover his refreshments and walked over to Kade, he ripped a salt packet into his palm carefully shaping his hand to keep it situated,

“Hey man, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” He said, holding out his salty hand Kade shook it, Dean watched carefully, no reaction to salt, he mused.

Kade sighed, “I should never have bothered you, I’m sorry. Just a meddling kid I guess.”

“You watch Scooby Doo too? That was my favorite as a kid ” Dean said with a smile, Kade eyed his hands as the glowing nails returned to normal. Kade offered a slight smile, still feeling dejected by the whole interaction.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Kade said quietly,

“What?”

“What? Oh nothing, nothing.” He looked away. Dean sighed, maybe he was wasting his time, most monsters don’t just come out and say so, after all. “It’s nothing.” Kade said, grabbing the book, “101 Ways to Kill a Demon” he read off, eyebrows furrowing lightly, “light reading?” He asked sheepishly, a slight nervous laugh escaping.

“It’s for my kid brother’s creative writing homework.” Dean lied, Kade nodded, disbelieving but unwilling to cause undue stress on this clearly broken man.

“Oh,” he said, “what happened there?” He asked quietly, pointing at a glowing red handprint, crap, glowing, not there anymore, crap, “you-you know what, nevermind, I’m, I’m just getting over a cold I-I should go.” He half-lied quickly, bolting out the door, leaving Dean, wide eyed, book in hand, and jaw adjacent the diner’s checkered floor.


	2. Meet Cute in the Meat Market

As Kade ran away Dean stood stunned working to pick his jaw up off the floor.   
He wasn't lying, not really, his fever was down the last few days and truly he hadn't been well, but this whole mess that Kade had just walked himself into had his stomach doing the washing machine jig at a strong allegretto tempo. His body screamed at him to stop, but he worked to outpace the crying need with the knowledge of his past. He didn't know Dean from Adam, and though he didn't send off the 'tattletale vibe’ he had been down this road before and wanted to turn off before finding his way back into hell. Shaking and running he found his way to a dilapidated playground that looked like it was installed sometime in 1997, it looked like this not because of the faded neon green triangles coating the purple design or the intense rust on some of the metal fixtures, but because of the sign that said “Tyler's Playground - est. 1997”. 

Kade sat on the tired creaky swing set, his arms shook and sweat materialized as gold droplets on his arms. He needed to calm down. He needed to calm down but couldn't calm. The grey sky darkening and rain continuing to pour ensured that by the time the shaking from anxiety calmed the shivering induced by the chilly weather had taken his place.   
“If you're sick, this isn't really a good way to deal with that, ya think.” A voice made of molasses drawled crawling up and around Kade's back and making its way to rest into his ears. It made his skin crawl. Kade twisted in the swing, the metal links pinching his palms.   
“No, it's not, and I've been feeling better the past few days.” He said, stifling a cough. Dean nodded, arms crossed in front of himself and a closed off posture insinuating to Kade he may still be in danger.  
“Look, I am truly s-sorry I bothered you.” His teeth chattering from the cold, “I shouldn't have, I apologize.” Kade finished, running his hand through his wet hair to push his drooping hair out of his eyes.   
“S'okay.” He said, his posture relaxing a hair, “What are you?” He asked quietly,  
“I'm” he paused to cough into his arm, “human. Just a really messed up one.”   
“Try me.”  
“No.” He said calmly, “I've given enough for this.” He dropped his head, palming his eye sockets with his hands. “You don't get to ruin my life, I've done that enough myself.” He spoke quietly words just falling out of him like bile spraying the mess in his head on all open ears in the vicinity. Dean scoffed, eyeing Kade,   
“You did that to yourself.” Kade glared at the man, his dirty blonde hair damp with icy rainwater,  
“I suppose I did.” He said quietly, standing up the swing bounced wildly behind him twisting rapidly back into place. Kade walked up to Dean, he was average height for a grown man and beside Dean was greatly out sized, his slender stature diminished by the towering human. Kade went to walk past and Dean held his arm out to stop him.   
“Saving people is what I do,” he drawled, “I'll be damned if I let you walk home in this throwing off the heat waves you are. Kade rubbed his face with his hands, nodding slowly, acutely aware he couldn't miss anymore work this week if he wanted to make rent. Dean flashed a small smile and brought him over to a shiny black Impala; opening the passenger door, he walked around to the other side and got in.  
“Where to?” He asked, turning to look at Kade, one hand on the wheel the other resting on his thigh.  
“I'll direct you.” He said quietly. Dean nodded, following every twist and turn until they found themselves at a small apartment complex, cream buildings from the early 1900s rose above a concrete walk, trees interspersed decorated the otherwise bland street  
“This is my stop.” He said, clearing his throat,  
“What are you?” Dean asked again, pressing the matter, Kade sighed  
“I don't know.” His whispered, shutting the car for behind him.   
\-----------  
“Your total today comes to $34.27” Kade said, holding back the tickling in his throat, the woman handed him her card, he rang up the balance and handed her back the plastic rectangle covered in puppies, she smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners highlighting the gouged out in red and gold emptiness he was staring in to. He had gotten used to most of the manifestations, this particular one not a much. After his escapades at the park the previous day he felt worse than he had on Monday but he already missed 3 days this week and if he was being honest with himself he was going to have to skip a few meals to make up for that let alone more time. So thanks to skipping breakfast the DayQuil buzz left him floating in place. 

Carefully tidying his work place a new customer walked over to the line. He started running the conveyor belt to ring in his groceries when he looked up and froze,  
“Kade, hi there.” Dean said, equal amounts of amusement and surprise in his green eyes, he looked worse than he had the day prior, but most of the new wounds weren't glowing this time, physical pain not mental. Kade in his delirium just smiled and nodded, willing himself not to speak in case his cold turned into a bad case of foot-in-mouth disease. Kade smiled gently, worried for the tall man, keenly aware of how much trouble he could cause, but he had a job to do.  
“Paper or plastic?” He asked gently, swaying from side to side.  
“Plasti-” Dean began to respond as Kade's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor in a heap of sweat and shame blacking out as he hit his head on the counter.  
\------------  
“What's going on - oh my God” Kade began to panic and scream as his vision returned to focus on the most broken down man he had ever seen, in his DayQuil filled delirium and in wake of fainting his mind wasn't ready to see him.  
“Hey, hey, it's okay, it's just me.” Dean said, reaching down to try to help Kade up, he began to realize what was going on and started to calm down.  
“I'm, I'm sorry.” He choked out, coughing into the crook of his arm as he sat up. “You, uh, frightened me.” He said sheepishly.   
“I frightened you,” he said, looking incredulous,  
“Uh, yeah, I, I can explain later right now I have a shift and-”  
“Oh no you don't.” Dean cut in, “you're so sick you passed out in front of me, and as a customer of this establishment that is absolutely appalling” his voice began to raise, “not only is it appalling that you have been put in danger over a job, but you are a risk to every customer in this store and I know I for one don't want whatever it is you have. I won't be bringing my return business here unless you are sent home.” His voice boomed across the small shoppe attracting attention of workers and patrons alike.  
\---------  
“You're welcome.” Dean grinned at his sulking passenger,  
“I needed that money to make rent.” Kade grumbled, apron in hand. Dean grinned sheepishly,  
“Okay I got you sent home, I'll handle it.” He said, “I just wanna know what the hell you saw back there.”  
“What I saw?”  
“You came to and your face said monster, I ain't no monster.” he said,   
“You are to me.” He mumbled,   
“Oh am I?” He asked, urging Kade to continue,  
“Where are we going?” He asked quietly,  
“Doesn't matter, you're safe here, for now.”


	3. Lost in the Trees

Despite unquelled anxiety and concern spiking his blood Kade found himself asleep in the passenger seat of Dean's Impala. When he awoke he found a blanket covering his chest and something cloth over his eyes. He began to sit up and started reaching for the blindfold when gentle but firm hand reached over,  
“Don't.” Dean said, holding his arm down. “Until I know I can trust you, you don't get to know where we're going.” He said openly, Kade sighed, this is how people die. As if sensing stress Dean removed his hand, “we're almost there, I'll take it off soon.” Kade slumped into the seat. Dean drove in silence and Kade sat quietly beside save the occasional cough.  
“We're here,” Dean said, exiting the vehicle. Kade waited patiently as Dean came over and escorted him into the building. Once inside a cold bite surrounded Kade's wrists as the blindfold was gently removed from his eyes, blinking away the brightness to focus on the scene ahead.

Entering the room from above, a large table sprawled across the room below taking the primary focus of entry, the table covered in maps and lights of varying colors and doors to other rooms decorated in ornate metal designations. Kade's eyes were pools of confusion as it felt he had been sent back in time to 1952. His eyes washed over the bunker as Dean ushered him forward. The blanket Dean had wrapped around Kade fell off his shoulders, Dean picked it up off the dusty floor and continued on. 

Opening a door and pushing past shelving full of miscellaneous items a chair surrounded in an intricate design, Dean sat him down and readjusted the cuffs interlocking them with the chair,  
“Welcome to our dungeon.” Dean said, smiling, “until I feel you're not a threat, you'll be staying in here.” he wrapped the blanket back around Kade. A dark haired man walked into the room, a tan trench coat floating gently behind him, he didn't look broken per se, he wasn't glowing gold but a silver blue of a different nature entirely - something Kade had never witnessed.  
“What are you?” Kade asked, awe filling his sunken features,  
“That is a loaded question.” The dark haired man responded in a sullen monotone, Dean's eyes opened in shock and almost fear, though his expression remained the picture of calm,  
“C'mon Cas, we're leaving.” He said, speed walking out of the room.

\-----------------------  
“Im not feeling well, you're leaving me in a room alone in the dark for no reason, you lost me hours at work, let me go. Unhandcuff me. Let me go.” Kade said, anger filling his pathetic sickly tone, Dean pulled a chair up to sit face to face with Kade,  
“What are you?” He asked, tilting his head lightly, green eyes staring at him,   
“Human.” He said, looking away to cough.  
“Here.” Dean said quietly, readjusting the blanket and holding a cap of liquid to his lips, “DayQuil.” Kade sighed, turning away from the offering,  
“I'm handcuffed to a chair, sorry if I'm not so trusting.” he spat,   
“Tell me what you are and you might not have to stay handcuffed.”  
“I'm human.”  
“No human I know can just tell that he's not.” Dean said pointedly, arms crossed in front of his chest, side eyeing the looming shadow of a man.  
“He seemed different.” he said, mad at the impulse decision that made him say hi in the first place.  
“Different how?” Dean emphasized, frustration embossing his tone.   
“Just dih-hihh-hiiffrentchuuu!” Kade sneezed into his shoulder as much as he could trying to deflect the spray. Dean sighed,  
“Just give me a little bit of information and I'll set you up with a bed and some warm food, just a little information is all I'm asking.”  
“I'm an empath, or at least that's what I call me, just a human, with an ability I don't want or even normally pay attention to, except the day I met you.” He said, closing off after the last note of the sentence, Dean sighed, unlocking the cuffs.  
\-------------  
“Hold this under your tongue, I'll be right back.” Dean said, leaving the still handcuffed Kade under the covers of his bed. Kade had renewed shock at every arriving event, Dean had forced cold medicine down his aching throat and Kade could feel himself once again floating.  
Facing the open door a man the shape of The offspring of a tree and laffy taffy with broad looking shoulders and a lean winding torso and waist, and he would have been conventionally attractive had he not been the most mangled twisted soul Kade had ever seen, and this Kade wouldn't tap that with a 39 ½ foot pole. In his state of half conscious the man looked absolutely horrifying. Gore and entrails shining in gold fell out of his stomach through his shirt and head, his eyes were there but two large Xs were carved into the pupil of either one, covering not only the hazel irises but the eyelids and skin below as well in blood red and glittering gold. His left ear was hanging by a golden thread, lips covered in golden cracks and when he opened his lips to speak red and gold sparkling blood poured from his jaw. Spattered with gold cuts and bluish gold bruises this man was falling apart. Sober Kade would've had a hard time not staring, high on DayQuil he began screaming. The man's eyes widened and he walked out the door as Dean came running.  
He found Kade shaking in fear, and tears running down his cheeks as he kept mumbling “I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry.”   
“What happened?” Dean asked, a sharpness filling his tone as if hyper aware of a danger that didn't truly exist.   
“The large man.” He whispered  
“Sammy?” Dean asked, shock taking over the edge in his tone. Kade didn't know and didn't care,  
“What happened to you?” He asked, plurally, with disgust, awe, and horror filling his weak voice.  
“What didn't is a better question.” Dean commented offhandedly, Kade began swaying, he felt like he was going to vomit and not from the illness. Dean's eyes widened as Kade turned three shades of green not unlike his own eyes in the sunlight,  
“Oh God.” He whispered, leaning over the edge of the bed. He didn't vomit, but he sure wanted to.   
“Easy, easy.” Dean said, reaching over to pull Kade back up. Kade's eyes boggled at the gold and red gore coating his finger tips.   
“I'm gonna-” his eyes rolled back into his head as he blacked out, he was gone before he reached the pillow.  
\-------------  
“Yeah man I don't know, it's like he sees us and he's gone.” Dean said quietly  
“Dude maybe he's just crazy, why'd you bring him here anyway?”  
“I just had a feeling okay? He know what Cas was.”  
“What?”  
“He asked what he was when he saw him,”  
“He can see angels?”  
“I don't know man that's what I'm tryina find out.”  
“That still doesn't tell me why you brought him here.” A long moment of silence was held between the two men, “oh, that's why.” The tall one said dryly with no answer to be found within the spoken word.  
“Cas tried to heal him, said it was like an error message on a computer, I dunno, something is weird about this guy...” Kade had been eavesdropping but he felt an overwhelming urge to sneeze. Unable to contain it the loud noise allerted the two outside to Kade.  
Dean walked into the room slowly, a bowl in his hand.  
“Hi,” Dean said gently trying not to startle the man, Kade had the mental clarity akin to spilt milk,  
“Hi,” he responded, his voice tearing out of his throat,  
“Here, eat.” Dean said, panning down some soup to show him, he rolled up his sleeves to feed Kade the steaming tomato, Kade visibly winced, as he watched golden muscle mass and blood fall out of Dean's toned and slender arm and into the soup below. Dean looked from Kade, to his arm, and back, before rolling his sleeve back up, Kade relaxed a little, Dean squinted   
“What is it you see when you look at me?”  
“A warrior.” Kade responded in a moment of stunning clarity. Dean was taken aback,  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Battle scars.” He whispered.   
“What?”  
“You're gonna think I'm nuts.”  
“I'm not.”  
“You're irreparably wounded, when I look at you, all I see is golden blood and gore, covering your entire body, it's the mental emotional damage you've taken on, it's the worst I'd ever seen, well until I met the walking Moose in the hall, he is ten times worse than you.” Kade was shaking, by this point in the conversation his parents had been threatening the psych ward, but Dean was just listening. “I'm fuzzy right now, thanks to the DayQuil, but when I was young it just started happening one day. I got sent to so many hospitals, I tried to take my life as I see you have as well,” he said gesturing to some injury Dean couldn't see, he narrowed his eyes “I'm sorry, I see you're a mess, I tried to help, clearly I can't, let me go.”  
“I've been to hell. So has Sammy.” He whispered, as if he couldn't believe he was telling someone let alone a complete stranger, he changed subjects “So the cold..?”  
“Not related, I just have a bad cold.” he responded, a hacking cough wracking his body as if to make the point, “to be fair the stress you've put me under is making it come back, I was almost better.”   
“I didn't make you run.” He said, shaking his head,  
“Your potential to detonate my life did, whoops.” He said, a grit entering his tone.   
“Hey, I'm not doing that.” He said, “here” Dean reached behind Kade and gently undid the cuffs, removing them from his wrists. Kade reached around and gently wiped his nose with his sleeve, curling into a cold little ball of illness and stress.  
“Can I go?” He asked quietly,  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“Home.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay.” Kade slowly got out of the bed and wobbly got to his feet. “Don't you want a ride?”  
“I'll walk.” He said coldly.  
“Okay.” Dean said, watching as he walked to the door. Dean gave him directions out of the bunker and so Kade slowly crept out, past the man with the strange blue glow and the man with entrails running out his sides, past the large table and the main stairwell, and out the front door into the middle of nowhere, after a few minutes of standing and shivering and swaying he began walking forward, staggering steps in unfocused fashion towards the unknown. Instead of finding a a road or civilization he found more forest.   
By the time dusk rolled around Kade found himself lost and his body shutting down, a shuddering ball of fear and exhaustion married to the forest floor.


	4. Entrails? Not on MY Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kade tries to escape.

“Hiya Kade” an ethereal voice called, looking up Kade's eyes popped open from the stupor filled half shut they had been,

“Aunt Ellie,” he whispered, “how did you find me?”

“Oh the fairy service called, told me they wanted their queer back.” She sneered. 

“Oh no.”

“Kade you were always such a disappointment, just a little failure, the whole family knew you were insane.” She walked around his shaking body, kicking him walking past, Kade winced with every touch. “we didn't want you, we never wanted you. We always knew you'd fail us.”

“I'm sorry.” He whimpered, “I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.” He began repeating, trying to stop the berrage of hateful comments and the violence that was ensuing. He wrapped his arms around his head and closed his eyes, hiding from the monstrous woman in front of him. 

“Hey!” A new voice joined the chorus, another figure joined the duo. Kade didn't open his eyes. He sat, taking violent kicks and unending abuse. Kade felt a hand grab his arm, he flinched away from the hand, finding the touch anxiety inducing and much too hot. He felt his body being lifted and carried gently, hoping it wasn't Ellie his eyes remained shut until he felt upholstery below him. Glassed with fever his eyes opened, finding himself in the back seat of Dean's car. Kade saw Ellie in the passenger seat, smiling back at him.

“Oh please stop.” He begged, emotion filling his voice into an fearful mumble. He couldn't help the tears that began to well in his eyes. Dean walked up to the scene, a crying shivering Kade in the back seat of his beautiful Impala. He clamored into the front seat and turned back to look at Kade,

“Why did you let her in here?” He cried, shaking and curled in his seat,

“Who?” Dean asked looking at his empty passenger seat. Kade wasn't conscious to hear his response.

Black. Dizzy. Red. Sweating. Ellie. Shaky. Head hurts. Disoriented. Soup? Tomato. Is that rice? Fever. Cold. Thermometer. Ice bath. Cold. Cold. Shudder. Cold. Pills. Syrup. Day. Night. Day. Night. Skip, back, forward, sleep, draw 2, go fish, do not pass go.

Lost to time and space Kade spent time In and out of fevered delirium. It wasn't until he came to the final time that he realized it had actually been days. 

“How long was I out.” He asked Sam, who had walked into the room as Kade was back in control enough to ignore the golden entrails hanging from his body,

“Three days,” he said, wringing his hands, “here “ he said, handing Kade his phone, 10 missed calls from Work showing on the home screen. 

“Fuck…” he groaned, finding his voice barely audible after days of night terror filled screams.

“You were in and out of it for a while, we couldn't just leave you.” Sam added, a strong look of concern passing Kade 

“Thanks.” he said dryly, finding it frustrating he ever ended up in this situation to begin with. He wobbled but still escaped Dean's bed and walked to the restroom. Looking up at the ornamental mirror he looked at his face, the whole thing was plastered with a golden sweat like sheen, stress he supposed causing the golden glory. Of course it wouldn't help but he turned on the tap and began washing his face when a knock sounded on the wooden door.  
“Come in.” He croaked, the door opened and Dean entered the room,

“Hey, how ya feeling?” He asked quietly, concern seasoning his tone,

“A bit better.” He said, as in all honesty this was true. Dean didn't, his already bad golden wounds had magnified over the course of the time Kade had been there. Kade touched Dean's face and sighed, “you're worse though, why?” He asked quietly, Dean's face flickered through multiple emotions, bewildered, confused, angry, but ended on hesitantly accepting and he leaned into the soft touch,

“I'm fine.” He said quietly, face still leaning on Kade's palm, eyes closed.

“You're not. You and Sam are not, the blue guy, well I don't know about him, but I know because I can see it.” Dean looked away, “I can see it and it scares the hell out of me, I've never seen two people with so much trauma. Ever. Honestly it's terrifying.” Kade hadn't opened up like this in years, but what's the worst thing his kidnappers could do? He didn't want to think about that.

“We don't really do emotions in this bunker, that uh said we wanted to extend an invitation, to you, the fact that you can see that Cas isn't human, that's awesome. If you can help us gank the bad guys, we want you here.”

“Well seeing as I'm about to be fired it looks like I don't have anything better to do.” Kade responded, sarcasm like ketchup glazing his words. 

“Sorry man.”

“You're not. If you were you wouldn't have pulled me from work in the first place.”

“Hey man, you were sick, if that were Sammy I would've done the same.”

“Sammy is worse off than I am.” Kade mumbled, “you should see his internal organs, I do on a daily basis.”


End file.
